Going Undercover
by Nodakskip
Summary: New Names and New Lives


**Title:** Going Undercover

**Author:** Nodakskip

**Email:** by: Theo

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **The BtVS characters don't belong to me. Kind of going off of "New York Undercover" an old 90s tv show, or at least the last season of it. Don't know if it will be a crossover or not yet.

**Author Notes: **I did this after watching an old ep of L&O CI: and remembering stuff about New York Undercover. Just seeing what the reaction will be if any more parts are wanted. Also all Buffy/Angel people are up in the air at this time.

**Setting:** Large AU.

**Summary: New Names and New Lives. **

**---**

**Los Angeles County Jail, Los Angeles, California**

**June 10th, 2008**

**2:45 pm**

Many male eyes were watching the young, dark-haired woman walking down the exterior jailhouse steps, in the bright sunshine of the City of Angels. But one pair was watching her not for the reason the others were.

As Cordelia Chase reached her blue convertible outside the jail, the gleeful smile that had been plastered on her face vanished. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded of the tall, bald, black man leaning on her car.

The man pulled out a gold police shield from under his shirt. "Lieutenant Mark Baker. NYPD."

"The New York police?" Cordelia asked, very confused. "What could you possibly want with me?"

"If I like you..." Baker responded. "A job offer."

---

**Office of Agent Judith Traci**

**LA Justice Department Building**

**An hour later**

"Doesn't the entire point of Witness Protection mean, you don't tell anyone?" Cordelia yelled angrily at the 55-year-old agent in charge of her case.

Agent Traci wasn't fazed by the outburst. "Well, minor detail, but you and your boyfriend aren't in the system yet."

Cordelia just glared at her. "Fine, then please tell me why this man wants to offer me a job of all things?"

The only other person in the room, Lieutenant Baker, spoke up. "Can't it be just because I like your fiery personality?"

"No," Cordelia responded icily.

"Okay, look. I run a few units in New York City," Baker told her. "We do undercover operations. You ever heard of the Manoa arrest?"

Cordelia's eyebrows went up a little. "The man who was kidnapping teenage girls to turn them into hookers?"

"That's the guy," Baker smiled. "My first unit took him down two weeks ago, got him for beating underage prostitutes to death. That son of a bitch will be getting life times 5, most likely," he told her with no small measure of pride.

"Well, then maybe he can share a cell with Bartito and his son," Cordelia said with equal pride.

"I have to say," Baker told her slowly. "You did some nice work with that. Built a airtight case, where over five sting operations failed-"

"I had good motivation," Cordelia simply responded.

"I know," Baker said. "Your boyfriend, Alexander Harris-"

"Well, it's not like the police were going to do anything to help us! They just locked him away, thanks to that bogus evidence!" Cordy said, upset. "I knew that damned asshole cop was dirty-"

Baker smiled. "Lady, with no police training or backup you went undercover as a stripper in one Bartito's clubs - and got enough on tape to send him and several of his men away for a long time. Most women wouldn't have the…balls, to do that."

Cordelia shrugged. "I did what I had to do, no one else would."

"You must have really trusted in your boyfriend, huh?" Baker mused. "To go from a place in Beverly Hills to a craphole of an apartment pretending to be Candy Cane, a new stripper for a month. Is it true you even gave a lap dance to the bastard who really killed that nurse?"

Cordelia frowned at that memory. "No comment, except that I did what I had to do. Xander would have done it for me…well, minus the lap dancing of course! It goes all the way back to high school, our little group watched out for each other."

"That's why I want you as a member of my team," Baker said seriously. "You are the stereotypical rich girl living off her daddy's money. And yet you tossed it all aside when your boyfriend was framed for a double murder, and no one else believed he was innocent..."

He leaned forward in his chair. "I know that you and your boyfriend are planning to get married and then go on your honeymoon, as soon as you disappear into the Program. What I'm suggesting is for you come to New York afterwards, and for you to go through police training. One of my female officers is retiring in about 5 months. You'd take her place on the unit."

Before Cordelia could answer he added, "Look, you did what you did with no training at all. I know people who couldn't match your efforts, even with 12 years experience on the force! Bottom line is, you got the talent for this sort of thing, as well as the ability to tell right from wrong. Just think of the scum you could put away with training, and a full team backing you up!"

"Oh, for - we haven't even picked out our new names yet, for God's sake!" Cordelia said, quickly trying to absorb his offer.

"Ah, just so you know - you get to don't pick your names," Agent Traci spoke up.

"Well, I am so not going to be given some ordinary name like Tiffany or Mindy or whatever!" Cordy seethed, glaring at Judith.

"Whatever you new name is," Baker said, trying to get back on topic. "No one besides myself and your unit commander would know who you really are. Everyone else would only know you as your new identity-"

"Okay, time out. This is just nuts, okay?" Cordelia declared, as she stood up. "Look, Xander gets out of that god-awful jail in a few hours, and I have a lot to get ready at home. You wanna know what my only plans for the future are, right now? To take my future husband home tonight and screw him senseless, now that that nightmare is finally over!"

Baker nodded as he stood as well. "Just think it over." He handed her one of his cards. "You could do a lot of good."

"Fine, I'll sleep on it," Cordelia said with a sigh as she left.

"Still think this is a good idea?" Agent Traci asked the police lieutenant.

"It's not only her recent activities that are of interest to me," Baker told the federal agent. "What she mentioned about high school? I know some people, who know some people. She's been part of a team for a long time."

"A team of what?" Traci asked with more than a little disbelief. "Cheerleaders? 'Cause that's all that I have on her life during high school..."

----

**Warehouse 12, the docks of New York City**

**November 17th, 2008**

**7:00 am**

The five-man undercover unit looked up at the two new people coming down the stairs with Lieutenant Baker. A young dark-haired pair, who looked to be in their mid-twenties. "Listen up, everyone!" the black man told them, as they got to the meeting table.

"This is Officer Caitlin Ryan. She's gonna be taking over for Officer Parkins," Baker indicated towards the person once known as Cordelia Chase.

Then the policeman motioned to the guy, "And this is her husband, Daniel. He's only visiting, but I wanted all of you to meet them both..."

TBC?…


End file.
